SonicEXE
by sora34ce
Summary: A confrontation with Dr. Eggman leaves Sonic the Hedgehog a mindless, psychotic, and brutal killer. Now, Tails is forced to try to revert Sonic to who he used to be. And he's not the only one...
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: The following is based on a fan horror story about a hacked _Sonic the Hedgehog _game. Most of the characters; as well as items, game references, and mentioned locations; are copyright of Sega, except Kefka Palazzo (Square Enix). _

Green Hill was severely changed, now on fire.

The grass was gone, the water was now lava, and the loops were crumbled to bits.

It didn't make sense. Why would Sonic do such a thing? How could the Chaos Emeralds have that amount of power to destroy this?

I was wondering these thoughts, flying around the barren land. This seemed to be worse than Planet Wisp under construction, as well as the Little Planet, corrupted by bad futures and the Death Egg Mk. II. The place was sickening, smelling foul.

You see, to explain this, I should go explain the circumstances, and who I am.

My name's Miles. I'm a yellow fox with two tails that help me fly. I don't want to reveal my last name, so you can call me Tails. This incident all started just days ago, back in outer space.

A couple animal friends and I, including the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, were in an incident involving time. As part of his latest scheme, the evil human scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik decided to send all of us and himself through time to alter history forever with mystical artifacts called the Chaos Emeralds. He attempted to initiate the time travel, but Sonic attempted to stop it from happening by using the emeralds to become super. However, Robotnik had used the emeralds' positive energy to power his machine, so the negative energy was all that remained. Sonic instead transformed into a demented and red-eyed hedgehog with his only instinct being to kill everyone. He brutally mauled Robotnik, and proceeded to kill most of his friends. I managed to escape with the help of a fellow hedgehog named Amy Rose.

After Amy and I escaped I hid, but I learned via the news network on my Miles Electric about the newly demented Sonic's other brutal murders, including Team Chaotix, several agents of G.U.N.,[1] and even Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Those murders started to haunt me as I slept every night.

Anyway, I was flying over Green Hill when I heard this awful, high-pitched shriek.

It sounded like Amy! Or was it?

"Hold on, Amy!" I exclaimed. "I'm coming!"

I flew off toward the source of the scream.

By the time I got there, what I saw was horrible.

The place was covered entirely in blood. Lying on the ground was Amy's corpse: mangled pieces of pink fur, as well as torn fragments of her skirt. Her skeleton was also there, which I don't want to mention. And in the middle of it all was Sonic- a bloodstained blue hedgehog who had finished devouring Amy's flesh. His hands, once covered in white gloves, were now bare, with his nails now claws. His shoes were also gone, with his feet now more animalistic. His teeth were yellow fangs, bloodstained and covered with flesh, and his eyes were black with tiny red pupils and blood streaming out of them. This was even worse than when I saw him as a lycanthrope one time.

I didn't want to look, but I was transfixed with horror. All of a sudden, Sonic looked up from Amy's mutilated body. Static filled my ears, and he grinned at me evilly.

"What have you done to Amy?!" I yelled.

Sonic didn't seem stunned by my words. His eyes narrowed, the red irises shrinking. His claws outstretched, he walked toward me while I stood there, paralyzed with horror.

"Come on, Tails," I said to myself. "Try to get away as soon as possible… or try to reach him…"

Well, it wasn't a good idea. Sonic had been corrupted for so long his will was all but gone. It was impossible to connect with what was once my best friend. If I tried to get away, he being the fastest thing alive would easily overpower me.

However, maybe my tails could come in handy…

In the end, I decided to run.

Many minutes later, I was still running. My heart was pounding in fear of Sonic appearing in front of me, and my legs were aching.

_Maybe I can use my tails…_ I thought.

I concentrated, using all my will on my tails.

To my horror, they didn't work!

Oh, great. Sonic must be messing with my mind.

All of a sudden, I heard crazy, maniacal laughter. It sounded distorted, but I swear it sounded like Kefka Palazzo from _Final Fantasy_. (Shadow showed me this game, don't ask.) That got me running.

I looked behind, and Sonic appeared out of nowhere, laughing that Kefka laugh! He started flying towards me, and my brain screamed, _RUN!_

Immediately I ran, my feet pounding on the barren wasteland. My feet screamed with the pain of running, but Sonic's stalking gave me adrenaline. I sprinted as fast as I could, but as I looked behind, Sonic got much closer. My mind raced, my every instinct running, when-

_WHAM!_

I tripped on a rock. At that very moment, Sonic finally loomed over me, his claws outstretched, the Kefka laugh and static ringing in my ears, and a deranged grin spreading on his face.

"Don't…" I begged. "Sonic… please… I'm your best friend… There's still a chance… You can fight this… Come on, Sonic…"

He didn't listen, nor falter. His mouth opened, revealing his yellow, bloodstained teeth.

I braced myself, preparing to die. "Sonic… no… NO!"

His claws slashed at me.

Everything faded to darkness.

I have no idea what happened next. However, I found myself in a very familiar place.

This place looked like Station Square, but it was covered in lava. The buildings were mostly crumbled, and I saw highways everywhere wrecked. Cars littered the ground, and I noticed dead bodies as well.

This was Crisis City, in the future! But how could it be still around? I thought that didn't exist!

Then I realized… of course. It was Sonic. He still remembered the place, and his twisted mind had the nerve to bring it back to life.

I walked around, wary of my surroundings, careful to hide near cars on the highways. My legs trembling, I decided to take cover.

Was Sonic able to find me? Or was he still searching?

All of a sudden, I heard this voice in my head.

_Miles Prower… I brought you here. Right where the great Iblis had ruined the earth._

That voice…

_This place will serve as your grave, along with the others._

"What do you mean by "others," Sonic?" I yelled angrily.

_Your friends… They rest here._

Then I noticed the nearest body to me. It looked awfully familiar, but why?

I examined it. That corpse looked like a red echidna, with the dreadlocks scarred and torn. The muzzle had blood on it, and its chest was torn open.

Was that… was that Knuckles?!

No way…

_Yes, it is,_ Sonic confirmed, as if reading my thoughts. _Now you will join the others!_

My heart raced. I hid near the car I was at more cautiously.

Sonic appeared in front of me, the same way he was when he encountered me at Green Hill. Then he raised his claws and opened his fangs once more.

"No… no…" I murmured.

He slashed my chest, and the pain that followed was tortuous. It was burning like lava. I had little time to comprehend it because he bowled me over, knocking me to the road. He then opened his mouth, and I screamed…

* * *

[1] In case you don't know what _that_ means, it's short for the **G**uardian **U**nits of **N**ation.


	2. Chapter 2

**At least 200 or more years later...**

I never thought I'd go time traveling again in a long time.

First, there was the 2006 incident that Mephiles set up to become Solaris again. Then there were both of Dr. Eggman Nega's plots. Finally, the past Doctor Eggman sent me to the White Zone.

For a long time, I and my partner Blaze the Cat were respected as heroes in Soleanna. That is, until the incident where Soleanna transformed into a bloodied version of Crisis City mixed in with lava.

My name is Silver the Hedgehog, mainly due to the color of my fur. I'm a psychokinetic, and I wear white gloves with a cyan circle to channel these abilities.

Anyway, an hour after the change, Blaze and I were coming up with a solution to solve the situation.

"Something must have happened in the past that had messed up our time period," Blaze insisted. "We must try to warp back to 2013 to learn what had happened."

"Agreed," I replied. "There must be someone responsible for this, but who?"

"No idea, in the slightest," Blaze answered solemnly.

"Very well," I said. "Blaze, stay here in the future, and I'll warp to 2013." I whipped out my Chaos Emerald from my space-time locker (basically hammerspace) and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Immediately, a cyan sphere enveloped me, and after yelling, "2013!" I warped.

**2013**

Chaos time travel is disorienting. As I descended, a cyan clock rotated counterclockwise, faster than I had ever seen in my life (besides faster than the speed of sound.) Also, reverse sound effects for clock ticking echoed in my head.

When I got out of the Chaos Control warp, I found myself in a familiar place, but twisted.

Though I recognized the hills, the area where water should have been now had fire. The trees were also burned down, and I noticed traces of blood.

It couldn't be... It was Green Hill!

The problem was, who could have done this? Was it Mephiles, who may have brought himself back into existence? Was it even the Ifrit? Or was someone else responsible?

"Why, hello, Silver," said an eerily familiar but distorted voice.

I turned around, and I noticed, standing in front of me, a familiar blue hedgehog.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog, a person whom I had helped in his adventures in the past. He still retained his dark blue fur with a peach chest, arms, and legs, but the rest of him was different. His eyes, formerly white with green pupils, were black with tiny red pupils. His hands and feet, once with gloves and shoes, were now claws. His mouth was also lined with yellow, sharp fangs.

"Sonic... what happened to you?!" I exclaimed in shock.

He didn't listen.

"Do you want to play a game?"

I had no idea what he meant by this at first, but with this new look, I realized at once that his idea of "games" was a way to kill me. There were only two options: fight or fly.

"Very well, Sonic." I clenched my fist in anger. "I accept your offer, but only to purge you!"

He slashed at me with his claws, and the world went black.

**Crisis City, in Sonic's mind**

When I woke up, I found myself back in Soleanna.

Or was I?

As I surveyed the area, I noticed destroyed buildings and lava flowed below the highways. Bodies were strewn on the ground.

Why, out of all places, was I back in Crisis City? This place no longer existed due to Solaris's defeat!

"Oh, but it is..." I heard Sonic's voice whisper.

"WHERE AM I?!" I demanded.

"The depths of my psyche. Ever since that fool of a hedgehog used the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds, I have taken over. This, Silver, is where all my victims went following their agonizing deaths."

I looked at a dead body. It looked like a pink hedgehog, but brutally mangled. Blood was strewn near her, and her throat looked like something ripped it. Bits of a red skirt were lying on there too. Next to it was a yellow two-tailed fox with its head decapitated, lying on a red echidna with its throat torn.

Those bodies... that pink hedgehog was Amy Rose! And the fox... that was Tails! The echidna... it couldn't be Knuckles...

"Yes..." Sonic explained. "You will be trapped in here forever..."

"No way I'm going to stay here!" I retorted.

I jumped up in the air, using my psychokinetic powers to levitate myself and pick up five cars. At the same time, Sonic teleported near me, his fangs bared. With no option, I flew backwards with the cars in tow, launching them one by one at Sonic as he dashed in pursuit on the highways.

He dodged the projectiles and jumped. I had no idea why, but-

SLASH!

Searing through my chest was a blinding pain. I tumbled to the ground, and as I did, I noticed my chest had six straight, dark crimson lines on it.

Sonic slowed down and walked up to me, laughing. Painfully, I rose, clutching my chest wound.

"You can't hurt me," he sneered. "**I..._am...__GOD!_**"

What did he just say?! There was no way he could be God. For all I knew, in my world there were no gods at all.

He lunged at me once more, but I used my remaining strength and stopped him with my mind.

"IT'S NO USE!" I yelled. "You WILL be defeated for the sake of my world!"

However, after I said that, he broke out of my hold and knocked me to the ground. He pressed his clawed foot on my wound, enforcing the pain even further. Then he raised his right claw, preparing to kill me.

"Oh, Silver," he said. "You may have fought valiantly. But you will join the others!"

"No.. please!" I begged.

He slashed at me, and I screamed my last words:

"IT'S...NO...UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


End file.
